The present invention relates to milling tools, in particular a thread die for forming or reforming threads on a threaded stud. Dies for rethreading or initially threading studs or rods are typically annularly shaped, having intermittent regions of thread cutting teeth or chasers applied on an inside diameter of the die, radially facing the threads to be cut. The annular ring is placed on the stud or rod and turned with force which allows the chasers to cut or recut threads on the stud or rod. One problem with non-adjustable dies is that in order to repair damaged threads which are located in a central region of a threaded stud, the die must be threaded down through the stud from a free end thereof to reach the central region. This is time consuming especially when repairing large diameter studs in industrial applications. This is of particular concern in nuclear power facilities where workers are often allowed access to areas needing repair for only very limited time periods due to radiation levels present at those work areas.
A known die head for cutting threads is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,102. In this patent, the die head eliminates the requirement of removal of the die head from the die holder in order to exchange chasers. A longitudinal cylindrical die body is provided with longitudinally extending recesses around its outer periphery in which individual chasers are clamped. A removable sleeve is provided which by camming action, locks the chasers into the die body recesses for performing a cutting operation. A radial adjustment is not provided.